


Nick Meets Garrett

by nsam85



Series: Garrett Meets [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Foreskin Play, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85
Summary: Garrett Clayton has it bad for NIck Jonas. It turns out Nick feels the same about Garrett.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. In no way as far as I know, has the events in the story occurred to either actor, nor does it mean that either actor has the sexual orientation I've described in this story. 
> 
> Enjoy

                He wanted him…there was no way around it. The moment Garrett had seen the photo of Nick Jonas’s upper ass there was no going back. An idea of Nick Jonas prying apart his hairy cheeks was too much. It took him forever to finally get up the nerve to send Nick a friend request on his personal site. What was surprising was that he had received the friendship request approval less than five minutes after he sent it. Now, he was waiting for a video conference to start between them. The message he received said Nick would love to meet sometime to hang out or whatever.

                 Hoping to use that as an advantage to get into the hunks pants, he readily agreed. Garrett had now been with two guys, and he’d bottomed both times. Zac Efron had been the one he’d lost his virginity to. His memory of what it felt like when Zac’s thick cock had entered him still got him hard, though it happened quite a while ago. Then, only a few months later he’d finally broken down his costar Ross Lynch right before it was announced that Teen Beach was getting a sequel. Granted, he had almost given up hope of landing Ross, but his persistence paid off.

                Feeling a bitter taste in his mouth, Garrett turned his head away from his laptop. Standing, he walked over to his bed and sat down, feeling rather lonely. Wanting to get his mind back on track, he stood up and striped down to nothing. Now, feeling a bit embarrassed with his abrupt act he looked down at his soft uncut cock. Grinning, he watched as it began to stir. Less than a minute later, his eight-inch member was at full mast. Now erect, the foreskin had pulled back past the head of his cock. Imagining eating Nick’s hole out, he crawled onto his bed, letting his hard dick push at the comforter.

                “Nick…” he muttered softly, thrusting his groin into the bedding.

                Groaning, he didn’t let up. Thrusting harder and faster, the bed began to bounce as his movements became more erratic. Reaching down, he fisted his uncut dick. Rolling over onto his back, he grunted as rolled his hips up and back so now he was looking straight up into his own crotch. Dick hovering directly over his lips, he reached up and pushed his own ass downward. Mouth open, he was able to allow the tip of his dick threw his lips. Smiling, he began to thrust downward until he could work his tongue into the space between his foreskin and the head of his cock. Finally, the entire head was surrounded by his lips. Still pushing down on his ass with one hand, he used the other and worked it into his hole.

                He cried out as he pressed against his prostate. His dick pulsed and his cum erupted out of his cock and directly into his own throat. Groaning, he felt his bundle of sensitive nerves twitch as his release came to an end. Spent, he pulled his hands back and let his ass fall back to the bad. Closing his eyes, he could taste his seed and he loved it. Sighing, he sat up, still shaking and looked over at the laptop. His eyes widened as he noticed a white light blinking at the top of the screen next to his built-in webcam. Panicked, he jumped off the bed and lunged for the laptop. He hadn’t even realized he had pressed the record button next to the controls. His hands were so shaky that instead of pushing the exit button for the camera, he accidentally pressed the send button.

                “No…”he pleaded, “please…”

Feeling sick, he tried to stop the action, but it did no good. Shaking with dread, he turned away from the laptop and looked at his bed. The light over it would have left little doubt to what he had been doing on it. Had it been darker, with shadows, he could have easily said that the person on the bed hadn’t been him, but just someone that looked like him. Now, he had no defense against that. There was a ping from his laptop that startled him. Slowly, he turned around and looked at the screen. In the message box from a chat window, he read Nick Jonas’s reply.

                “WTF!?”

                Not knowing what to do, he felt a wave of fear so great he felt helpless, then.

                “That’s fuckin’ hot dude.”  
                Garrett blinked in confusion. Not able to move, he watched as there was another message.

                “Is that an invitation to mess around or something? I’d be cool with that…as long as no one found out….”

                Still in shock, he failed to respond.

                “Hello? I’m not messin’ with you dude…wanna get together soon? Like…tomorrow or something?”

                “You’re not mad or sickened?” he was finally able to send.

                “No way dude. Your ass is so fuckable.” He read.

                “Your messing with me…aren’t you?” he asked, anger starting to build.

                “No man! Here…” he finished.

                Garrett was puzzled and began to type but a picture popped up into his window. Opening it, Garrett felt his mouth drop. There was a nude Nick Jonas, showing off his own dick. Looking closer he felt ecstatic when he realized it was uncut like his own. Though he trimmed his bush a bit, it looked like Nick let it all grow wild. Feeling his dick starting to swell again, he saved the pic and went back to the chat.

                “You’re uncut…that’s hot.”

                “I know!”

                “You really…wanna mess around with me?” he asked, trying not to get his hopes up.

                “Yes I do. Can we fuck? You can do me if you want.”

                “Dude…that’s fricken’ awesome…you got it.”

                “God I’m so hard right now…but I’m gunna save it…let’s set everything up.

                “Ight, how about tomorrow afternoon?”

                “Perfect!”

                ***Two Days later***

                Sitting on his bed, he jumped when he heard a knock at the door. Standing, Garrett slowly walked to the door and peered out the eyehole. Nick Jonas stood bouncing on the balls of his feet, smiling. Obviously noticing the light from the eyehole was no longer dark, he guessed Garrett was looking at him. Wriggling his eyebrows, he grinned at him. Shaking with excitement, he barely opened the door when Nick came waltzing inside. Immediately, he captured his mouth. Surprised, he felt his chest pushed back as Nick advanced on him. Using his leg, Nick kicked the door closed and continued pushing Garrett to the king size bed.

                “Nice to meet you.” He gasped, finally able to pull his lips away from Nick’s.

                “You’re so cute. You gunna do me?” he asked, kissing him on the cheek.

                “You want me to?” he asked, perfectly aware of the answer.

                “Yeah dude. Can I fuck you as well?” he asked, crawling onto the bed.

                “Umm…” he hesitated, glancing down at Nick’s obvious bulge.

                “I’m not as big as you.” He chuckled.

                “I wasn’t worried about that, “he laughed, “just trying to decide,” he gasped and continued in a higher voice as Nick grabbed his throbbing dick, “how I want you to fuck my ass.”

                “That’s hot.” He grinned, pulling back and yanking his shorts down.

                Garrett’s thick uncut member bobbed with his heart beat. Licking his lips, Nick dove down and took in as much of him as he could. Groaning loudly, his head fell back to the pillow and he closed his eyes. Nick’s tongue pressed into his piss slit before pushing the foreskin below the head. Using both hands, he began to pump his length quickly. Garrett began thrusting up into Nick’s hold. As a finger probed him, he gasped and tried to push his ass further down. Chuckling, Nick wriggled his digit around the hot interior until he felt the lump of his prostate. Without even the smallest warning, he bore down on it hard.

                “Fuck!” he cried, cum erupting into Nick’s hungry mouth.

                Nick hummed around his cock, the hand holding Garrett’s shaft disappeared. Not even realizing what was happening, Garrett watched as Nick sat up onto his haunches. Still panting, he looked down at his new friend. Winking, Nick glanced down. Following the line of sight, he noticed Nick’s own uncut dick and nuts resting on the waistband of his shorts. Tilting his head down, Nick let some of Garrett’s cum that was still in his mouth drip onto his member. Pausing, his eyes still locked onto him, he nodded forward. Guessing what he wanted, Garrett rocked forward so he was sitting Indian style. Reaching down, he wrapped both hands around Nick’s cock. If he had to guess, he'd say it was around eight inches, but no more since his own was a bit bigger.

                “You gunna fuck me with this?” he asked hoarsely, pumping Nick’s cock a few times and finishing with the foreskin pushed below the rim of the head.

                Nodding, he let more cum dribble out of his mouth and land on the head of his throbbing dick. Instinctively, Garrett pumped him again and releasing his hold with the foreskin once more covered the head. Grunting, he rocked to the right once, then again until he rolled over onto his hands and knees’. Immediately, his hips were pulled higher into the air. Now in a doggy style position, he turned his head as he felt his cheeks pulled apart. Nick’s uncut dick came to a halt with the head right on the puckered opening of Garretts’ ass.

                “Ready?” asked Nick in a shaky voice.

                Without replying, Garrett suddenly pushed his ass backward. Nick let out a moan of pleasure as his member was buried to the hilt in Garrett’s hot, tight hole. Shivering, he barely gave Nick time to enjoy the sensations before Garrett began to move back and forth. After a few moments, he let Nick do all the work. Reaching forward, Nick gripped the back of his neck while the other kept a tight hold on his right hip. His speed increased rapidly, the sounds of the slapping flesh echoing around the entire room. Pulling his head back, he eyed Nick for a moment. Still thrusting, Nick leaned forward until their mouths met. They both groaned as their tongues collided.

                “God I’m so close…” Nick whimpered, his pounding starting to slow.

                “Not yet…” Garrett begged, not wanting it to end so quickly.

                “Ugh…I can’t help it dude.” He groaned, his voice shaking.

                “Lemme turn over…I wanna look into your eyes when you shoot your load inside me.” He panted, already twisting.

                “Oh shit!” Nick let out, “hurry…” he cried.

                Garrett quickly rotated onto his back, Nick’s cock pulling out of him for a few moments. Letting out a relieved grunt, he nodded up at him. Nick’s excitement was almost his undoing. As he thrust forward again, he missed his target. Instead, his uncut dick slid upward between Garrett’s nut sack and his sweaty right thigh. Without a moment to spare, Garrett reached down and aimed it right at his hole. Thrusting inside him, Nick looked up. Two grunts later and his pupils dilated. A rush of hot liquid emptied into Garrett’s ass. Smiling, he reached out and pulled Nick in by his neck. Lips pressing against each other, their kissing was sloppy as Nick came down from his orgasm. Slowly, he came to a halt and breathed directly into his mouth.   

                “That was awesome.” Nicked breathed, sweat poring off his forehead and onto Garrett’s right cheek.

                “You’re so much better at this than Ross…” he blurted, then pulled away with a groan.

                “What?” Nick asked, looking confused.

                “Nothing.” He mumbled, then wriggled his ass back and forth, loving the feel of hot cum sloshing around his insides.

                “You like all that inside you?” he grinned, kissing his forehead.

                “Feels great. There’s quite a bit in there.” He chuckled.

                “I haven’t jerked off in two days. You had a lot of cum too. I can still taste it.” He whispered, leaning and pushing his tongue into his mouth again.

                He moaned, tasting his own seed, “Yeah…I had already jerked off today…so, that’s not as much cum as I usually have.”

                “Really? That’s amazing. How do you want to do me?” he asked.

                “Not sure yet.” He mused, feeling Nick’s dick slowly becoming flaccid inside him.

                “I kind of want you to fuck me from behind, while I’m standing…it’s my favorite way to bottom.” He explained.

                “Are you…” he hesitated, not wanting to insult him, “gay?” he whispered.

                “Bisexual.” He answered, then raised an eyebrow at him.

                “Totally gay.” He whispered, looking away.

                “Hey.” Nick gave his thigh a pat, “That’s totally cool dude. You’re hot as…well…you know…you can sing, and you seem really down to earth. You’d be a catch.” Nick finished, blushing a little bit.

                “That’s sweet.” He said, looking up into his eyes.

                “I’m serious.” He insisted.

                “I think I’m ready to fuck you now…” he growled.

                “Yeah?” he smirked, leaning back.

                Garrett watched as Nick’s soft dick slipped out of him. Nick began to rise, clearly ready to take a pounding. Eyeing his perfect ass, Garrett shook his head and instead gripped his ankles and pulled him back toward him. Flipping over onto his back, Nick grinned as he crawled atop him. Leaning in, pressed his lips against Nick’s. Their tongue’s wrestled as he ground into him. Pulling back, he nudged his head to the side. Nibbling on his earlobe, he made his way down his neck. Pausing, gently bit down on Nick’s left nipple. Groaning, Nick looked down at him, his brow crinkled with want. Ignoring him, he looked at the thick tuft of hair poking out from Nick’s left armpit. He dove in, sucking at the hair and nudging his arm up to give him more room.

                “Oh hell yeah…” Nick moaned, lifting his arm further, exposing the entire hairy pit.

                “You like armpit play?” he chuckled, sucking deeper.

                “Oh man…it’s almost as good as someone sucking on my hood.” He panted, reaching down and fisting his dick.

                “No you don’t.” he slapped his hand away.

                “Come on…I’m gunna bust a nut.” He pleaded.

                Garrett let out a loud bark of laughter, effectively ruining the moment. Getting back on track, he caught Nick smirking down at him as he sucked at the right nipple. Looking away, he dove into the right pit while reaching down and jerking Nick’s dick. Already at full mast again, he pumped him a few times, dipping his index finger into the piss slit. Finally, he started licking his way down his stomach, pausing briefly over his belly button. From there he felt the forest of pubes erupt around his groin. The thickness of the bush surrounding his dick was surprising. Black and curly, it thinned out just a bit around his nuts. There wasn’t much hair on them though.

                The entire foreskin covered the head, even though it was completely hard. A medium tan color, he slowly pushed the hood down below the rim of the head. More of a purple color, it wasn’t as large as he thought it would be. Not one to complain, he went down on it, taking everything in. Nick gasped and looked down with astonishment. Glad he could control his gag reflex, Garret just winked at him as he reached lower. Gently, he rubbed his nuts a bit and slowly worked his way further down south.

                “Yes.” Nick approved, feeling Garrett’s fingers slide into the hairy crevasse.

                Lifting his head, he sucked on his shaft and eventually did the same to his balls. Going lower, he lifted Nick’s thighs into the air. Directly in front of him, Nick’s hairy cheeks looked amazing. Diving in, his tongue fought against the thick mass of black hair until he felt it poke into his puckered hole. Shaking, Nick grabbed his own legs and held them up for him. Now with more room to work, he flopped down on his stomach, pushing his tongue as deep into Nick’s entrance as he could. Eventually he was so close he could smell the aroma of nut sweat.

                “God I can’t wait to pound you.” He moaned, inhaling the intoxicating scent.

                “Do it then…”

                Without a word, he rose and stood on the bed. Reaching down, he offered Nick his hand. Eagerly, he reached out and pulled himself up. They kissed as they stumbled across the mattress. At the edge, they dropped to the floor. Looking around, Garrett grinned and pulled Nick by his cock over to the wall with a six-foot mirror hanging on it. After a final kiss, he whirled him around and individually placed each of Nick’s hands onto the edges of the mirror. Smirking, he watched Nick looking at what was happening to him behind the mirror. Looking down, Garrett kicked Nick’s left foot out a little bit.         

                Dropping to the floor, he pulled his cheeks apart and dug his tongue into his wet hole again. Nick moaned, letting his forehead fall against the mirror so he could watch him work. Reaching up with his right hand, he pushed two fingers inside him, looking for the lump that was his prostate. Nick gasped as he gently pressed against it. Still grinning, he reached around with his left hand and started to slowly jerk Nick’s uncut dick. The sounds Nick was making were driving him insane. No longer willing to wait, he stood up and pushed his dick between his hairy cheeks.

                Locking eyes with Nick, he slowly pushed into the tight heat. His eyes closed as he finally came to a halt with his entire length inside him. Nick was breathing extremely heavily, apparently trying to work out the pain of Garrett’s thick cock inside him. Garrett knew his dick was large, and that it would hurt almost anybody he wanted to fuck. That didn’t stop him from doing that though. Kissing Nick’s sweaty back, he pulled back and pushed back in. Slowly, he started to build speed until Nick’s hisses of pain started to change into moans of pleasure.

                Looking forward, he was just able to look him in the eye for the last time before Nick’s heavy puffs of air fogged the mirror. No longer able to see his face, his entire attention went to his thrusting. Below, he watched his thick member disappear inside of Nick with every plunge. The sounds of their pounding started reverberating around the room louder and louder. Feeling a tingle below, he knew he was almost there. Reaching forward, he quickly used his hand and wiped the fog off the mirror that was directly in front of Nick’s face so they could look at each other.

                “Do it.” Nick commanded, reaching down and pumping his own dick.

                “So good…” he moaned, his legs starting to shake.

                “Yeah…you’re gunna make me cum…” Nicked hissed, quickly glancing down.

                Garrett watched Nick’s hand jerking his own cock in the reflection of the mirror. He gave a grunt, and white semen exploded out of his dick and splattered against the mirror. Crying out, Garrett looked up and was just able to lock eyes with Nick before he shot his own load into him. The heat and tightness pulsed with their breathing. As the last spurts of seed emptied into Nick’s ass, Garrett dropped his sweaty forehead and kissed Nick’s sweaty back.

               

               

                 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated 
> 
> I plan on doing another Garrett story with him and Ross Lynch. Eventually, as I've indicated to a friend, I plan on doing a orgy with him and all the other actors he's been with.


End file.
